Love You to Death: Season 4
Love You to Death: Season 4 is the fourth book of the Love You to Death series, the unofficial companion to . The fan-favourite Love You to Death series returns with an essential guide to the fourth season of The CW’s hit show The Vampire Diaries. The season four companion delves headlong into the twists and turns of each episode, exploring the layers of rich history, supernatural mythology, historical and pop culture references, and the complexities and motivations of the show’s memorable cast of characters. Add expanded chapters on the making of the show, the people who bring the world of Mystic Falls to life, and the intensely loyal audience that keeps it thriving, and you have a guide as compelling and addictive as the show itself. Previous volumes of Love You to Death have featured exclusive interviews with executive producer Julie Plec, series directors and editors, guest-star actors, and fandom leaders. The Cast *Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert/Katherine Pierce *Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore *Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore *Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes *Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson *Kat Graham as Bonnie Bennett *Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert *Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan *Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood Episode Guide: Season *'4.02' 4x02}} *'4.03' 4x03}} *'4.04' 4x04}} *'4.05' 4x05}} *'4.06' 4x06}} *'4.07' 4x07}} *'4.08' 4x08}} *'4.09' 4x09}} *'4.10' 4x10}} *'4.11' 4x11}} *'4.12' 4x12}} *'4.13' 4x13}} *'4.14' 4x14}} *'4.15' 4x15}} *'4.16' 4x16}} *'4.17' 4x17}} *'4.18' 4x18}} *'4.19' 4x19}} *'4.20' 4x20}} *'4.21' 4x21}} *'4.22' 4x22}} *'4.23' 4x23}} }} Excerpt from Love You to Death: Season 4 |-|Page 1= |-|Page 6= |-|Page 8= |-|Page 12= Julie Plec on Finding Her Stride as Showrunner Season one was brutal. Absolutely, hatefully brutal. We were never on schedule, always on the ugly side of a past deadline, struggling to figure out what the show was and how to actually write it.The voice didn’t come naturally, we had to find it. Season two was almost as brutal, because we wanted it to be even better than season one. The beginning of season three for me, specifically, was excruciating because Kevin was off on The Secret Circle and I didn’t want the show to suffer in his absence. I worked myself into a state of near insanity. Once the middle of season three hit, however, things started to get easier. I tried to micromanage less, be less controlling, less insecure, and set out to do my best to give the other writer-producers more ownership over their material. The “team” really took shape and other writers came out of their shell and started to really blossom and find their own confidence and their own voice. Season four was very functional and very enjoyable. My favorite season as far as the process goes. I loved watching Caroline Dries, specifically, come into her own as a soon-to-be showrunner. Read an excerpt from Love You to Death: Season 4 as PDF External links *ECW Press References See Also Category:Non-Canon Category:The Vampire Diaries Novels Category:Promotion Category:Love You to Death Series Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Four